25 Days of Drabble: The West Wing
by Raindrops on Roses
Summary: [Drabble] In which CJ gives Sam the good news. Or not. Part of multifandom 25 Days of Drabble.
1. In which CJ gives Sam the good news

Title: 25 Days of Drabble: The West Wing

Author: Shannon/Raindrops on Roses

Rating: PG  
Category: Drabble

Spoilers: The US Poet Laureate, Posse Comitatus

Disclaimer: These characters belong Aaron Sorkin, NBC, John Wells Productions, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: For the twenty-five days leading up to Christmas, I wrote a drabble a day from various fandoms. These are the ones for The West Wing. One is a crossover with NCIS.

* * *

_Other Fandoms:_

NCIS: Days 1, 12, 13, 14, 20, 21, 23, 24  
Law & Order: SVU: Days 2, 18  
Law & Order: Day 3  
Harry Potter: Day 4  
Stargate: SG-1: Days 5, 9, 16  
Kushiel Series: Day 6  
The West Wing: Days 7, 8, 10, 15, 22  
JAG: Days 11, 17, 19, 25

* * *

_Day 7_  
Characters: CJ, Sam 

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"My office."

"Is there a thing?"

"There's always a thing."

"But is there a thing that I should be worried about?"

"Sam, if we had just solved world hunger, discovered a cure for cancer, and created peace in the Middle East, you'd find something to be worried about."

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"Sure you're not."

"So what's this about, if there isn't a thing?"

"Apparently, we're having a torrid affair."

_"What?"_

"Yeah, I thought you might say that."

"But that's--that's--"

"If you say ridiculous, Spanky, don't be surprised at the consequences."

"Of course I wouldn't say that. Why would I say that? You're a beautiful woman, CJ. Any man would be honored to--"

"Have a torrid affair with me?"

"Do you have to say it like that?"

"You know, I didn't think it was possible to turn that shade of red."


	2. In which Josh is his typical self and Ai...

_Day 8_   
Characters: CJ/Ainsley

"Hey."

Ainsley looked up from the papers strewn across her desk. "CJ! Is something wrong?"

"No." CJ leaned against the doorframe. Ainsley didn't think she'd ever seen the press secretary seem so... nervous? Tense? "Listen, Josh didn't mean... I mean, that's just how he is."

"Yeah, he can be a real jerk sometimes." Ainsley paused. "But what if he was right? I mean, it's not entirely unheard of, is it?"

CJ blinked. "Josh being right, or...?"

"Both. Either."

"No, not entirely unheard of." CJ smirked. "But extremely rare, in Josh's case."

"If he was right... what would that mean?"

"Nothing." CJ's brow furrowed. "The White House does not make it a habit to meddle in its staffers' sex lives. The Tale of Sam Seaborn and the Law School Prostitute notwithstanding."

Ainsley laughed softly at the dry remark. "Good. Good." She met CJ's eyes for a fleeting moment. "Look, you want to go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Where do you put it all? If I ate like you did, I'd look like a horse." CJ shook her head ruefully.

"A Thoroughbred, though," Ainsley smiled.

CJ laughed. "And Josh wonders why we keep you around."


	3. In which CJ's hopes are temporarily dash...

_Day 10_   
Characters: CJ/Simon

"I have a phone to my ear. What does that mean to you?"

"I shouldn't be talking." CJ waited--impatiently, she admitted silently--for Simon to hang up.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." He turned off the phone. "You need to get inside, Ms. Cregg." He placed a hand on her elbow.

"Wait--aren't we going to finish our conversation?" CJ asked, a bit put out.

"You mean our shouting match? Not until I'm no longer on your protection detail." Her stomach dropped. She realized she'd been hoping the call was to tell Simon--Agent Donovan--that her stalker had been caught.

"Who was that?"

"My boss. They think the guy's here."

"In New York?"

"You need to get inside," the Secret Service agent repeated.

"Okay, okay! But we're going to finish this conversation later." CJ turned to go into the theater.

"Yes, ma'am." If she hadn't known he had no sense of humor, she'd almost think Agent Donovan was being sarcastic.


	4. In which Josh tries to extract his foot ...

_Day 15_   
Characters: CJ, Josh

"She is _scary_ when she's angry."

"Who is?" CJ smirked as the two men froze in panic.

"Uh... Ainsley," Josh lied smoothly.

CJ raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Sam, would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure thing." Sam escaped, sighing in relief as he closed the door behind him.

"You know, Josh, you really shouldn't talk about people behind their backs," CJ started, deceptively calm.

"Um... yeah, well..." Josh rubbed the back of his neck.

"After all, you never know who will just happen to be listening in on your conversations." CJ smirked at Josh's nervous swallow.

"Technically, I outrank you." Ah, there it was. That Lyman bravado.

"Motherboard, _Joshua_."

"Yes, ma'am." A meek Josh Lyman. Wonders would never cease.


	5. In which two storytellers meet

_Day 22_   
Characters: President Bartlet, Ducky

"Ah, Dr. Mallard!" Jed Bartlet strode over to the older man. "I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. President." Ducky smiled as he shook his hand.

"Please, have a seat." As the two men took seats in the center of the Oval Office, President Bartlet asked, "Is it true that you met President Kennedy?"

"Why, yes, it is." Ducky started shaking his index finger--a sign which boded ill for the President of the United States. "It was March of 1961..."

But for once, Ducky had a willing--living--audience.


End file.
